


Toward Tomorrow

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Marth reflects on Arran, and legacies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Toward Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



A year after the so-called "war of heroes", and Marth found himself in a quiet stretch of memorials and mausoleums on the castle grounds. It was, he felt, a better choice than the celebrations bound to erupt any moment.

_Altea -- Archanea -- owes you all so much._

One monument, a memorial tree stretching sapling branches towards the sun, drew him like a lodestone. Arran's tree. He'd asked for as much, rather than cold stone. 

It grew well …

_I hope you see it, wherever you are. Rest well._

Arran's last gift would outlive them all, Marth was sure. 

He'd see to that.


End file.
